Legend of Korra Ships
by hannabanana4523
Summary: This is just a book full of Legend of Korra ships. Some that everyone knows and that have lots of love and some more that just need more love. I do take requests. Let me know what I should change in one-shots that have already been written and published and what you want to see happen and what ships you want m to write about.
1. KorraNoatak

It has been a long day, for starters Noatak and I had to go and see the president to inform them about everything that Noatak has been up to and to go over the things that he is allowed and not allowed to do with his release. Like Noatak is not allowed to move throughout Republic City without Asami, Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, Pema or me, or even Lin yes Lin she helps out when no one can e with Noatak and he needs to go into the city, General Iroh and Commander Bumi don't mind either with being around Noatak if he wants to leave Republic City he needs to inform the president, tell them how long he is going to be gone, we have learned that when we leave to go somewhere we always tell the president that we will be gone longer then how long we are actually staying, because you never know, something might happen and we need to stay longer. And if we end up staying longer then we said we would be gone we tell council that something came up and we get my father to write a note telling them that stuff happened and that Noatak and I ended up having to stay longer, it has happened before so that is why when we leaving Republic City we try and figure out how long we will be gone and then we add a few weeks to it so we don't have to worry about staying longer then we said we would and having to deal with the president and explain everything that happened.

Then Noatak and I had to go into the city to that we could get the essentials that we need like food, new clothing for our daughter because she is five and is growing like a bad weed. I was so happy that Pema was able to watch Rya because it would have made the day a lot harder if we had her because she takes after me and doesn't listen when you tell her to stay put or not to touch something. Then we also had supper at Air temple island with Pema, Tenzin, Mako, Bumi, the kids, Bolin, even Lin stopped by, Asami and General Iroh stopped by to since he was in Republic City and he and Asami are together. Oh, and let's not forget about my training, then also trying to keep up with Rya, thank the spirits when she began getting too fussy Noatak took her while he and Iroh went into the city because Iroh needed to get a gift for Asami because it was their anniversary, so Noatak went to help him pick something out for her and I think that he is taking her out for dinner tomorrow, he would have done it today but Tenzin was throwing a supper like he does every month.

Time we actually got it was late, like late that it was already dark out and Rya was asleep. Noatak and I live on Air Temple island but in a house that everyone built for us, it was a really nice gift. When I had Rya she would end up crying and end up waking everyone in the Temple up or Tenzin's kids would get really loud when I was trying to get Rya down for a nap and she would end up waking and start crying.

Noatak and I were just sitting at the kitchen table talking about stuff like the equalists that are still around and some avatar stuff when we heard two little feet racing towards the kitchen where we were.

"We got incoming," I heard Noatak say with a light chuckle as he turns to the entrance of the kitchen.

"Mommy? Daddy?" The cracking voice of my five-year-old daughter caught my attention making me looking up at who was standing in the door of the kitchen with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, sweetheart what's wrong?" Noatak asks walking up to her and picking her up. The cutest thing about that was as Noatak was walking towards her to pick her up, she held her arms up to her father. _She is such a _daddy's_ girl. _I think to myself as a walk up to them and begin to rub her back

"I had bad dweam," She tells us resting her head on her father's shoulder. I couldn't help smile at how she still can't say her "R's".

"Do you want to tell mommy and daddy what the dream was about?" I ask continuing to rub her back. All she does is shake her head. "Ok, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," I tell her, I wish that she would tell us what happened in her dream but neither Noatak or I were gonna push her to tell us. We both know how she feels, we have our own nightmares that we don't want to talk about either.

"Well we should get you bad to bed," Noatak tells her.

"NO!" She yells causing both of us to jump a little and look at each other with our eyes wide, she never yells like that so it must have been a pretty bad dream.

"Ok. Ok. Do you want to sleep with mommy and daddy?" He asks her. She had more tears in her eyes and nods resting her head on her father's shoulder again tightening her arms around Noatak's neck, clinging to him.

"Ok, how about you and dad head up to bed and I'll be there in a minute," I tell her and she nods while Noatak walks out with her.

I let out a sigh, I hate seeing my baby girl so upset. I walk through the house making sure that everything was locked up and the lights were out other then the couple we leave on so if someone gets up throughout the night they can see. With a quick look outside to check on Naga I head upstairs. I walk into the bedroom that Noatak and I share to see them both already in bed with Noatak on his back with Rya on his chest, one of his arms wrapped around her. I shut the door behind me quietly and change into my pyjamas, when I turn back around I see my amazing husband looking at me with tired eyes. I quietly climb into bed and rest my head on Noatak's shoulder and my arm across Rya's back, while Noatak wraps his arm around me and kisses the top of my head.

"I love you, Noatak," I say and lift my head up to look at him.

"I love you too, Korra." He says and gives me a kiss on my lips. I lay my head back on his shoulder while he rests his head on mine.

And that is how we stayed all night.

* * *

Sorry, it's kind of short. If you have any requests that you would like me to write about let me know. And I have also updated this one shot because it really needed more added to it and there was a lot of things that needed to be fixed and changed.


	2. amorra

**Korra x Noatak**

I woke to the feeling of someone rubbing my side and a kiss to the top of my head.

"I know that your awake, Korra," I hear the amazing voice of the man that I fell in love with.

"Hm, morning," I say rolling over so my face was in the crook of his neck with a smile on my face.

"Good morning," I hear him say breathing out a chuckle squeezing my side with a kiss to my forehead.

While Noatak was holding me I couldn't help but think of how we got here.

I let out a sigh as I think about how I found Noatak on the side of the river.

**Flashback:**

**I was riding Naga as she raced through the trees, I just got back from the south pole after everything that happened with Amon, me losing my bending, then when Avatar Aang gave me back my bending and showed me how to return others bending. Then Mako told me that he loved me, all I told him was that for the time being, I don't want to worry about a relationship and that I just want to focus on my Avatar training and getting a handle on everything that is going on in my life. It made me feel back with the look he gave me, but he said that he understood.**

**I was daydreaming when all of a sudden Naga came to a dead stop that sent me flying off of her back.**

**"Hey what was that for Naga?" I say to her irritated, but then I realized that she wasn't even paying any attention to me, she was staring at something so I turned to see what she was staring at and with what I saw made my stomach drop. There was a man laying sprawled out in the sand his head turned to the side with his arms laid sprawled out around the top of his head. I gasp, my eyes going wide, i scramble to my feet and race to the man. Once I reached the man I reached towards his neck to check for a pulse when I found one but it was faint and irregular. after I found his pulse I roll him over but scramble back in fear and shock when I see who the man is. **

**"Amon," I say slightly terrified of the man that lays unconcise in front of me.**

**Amon laid in front of me burned but from what, I had no idea.**

**There was a part of me that was very** **tempted to just get up and leave and let this man die, thinking that someone like him, after all, that he did not just to me but to all the people of Republic City, doesn't deserve to live, but at the same time that is not who I am, everyone deserves a chance to live no matter what they have done, they can do something bad like what Amon has done but still deserve a second chance and no matter what no one deserves to die like this not even Amon, so I began to look around to see if I can see anywhere to take him. And I spot something, there was a cave not too far where he was laying. I grab him by the shoulders but stop when he grones in pain and clenches his teeth together to stop a yell of pain, so i knew that i needed a different way to move him. I began to move my arms to create a cloud of wind under him, one of the few movements that I knew how to do and started to move him carefully towards the cave. **

**Once I got him in the cave I lied to him on his back and heading to the river to get water to begin healing this monster****. The first spot that I started healing was his face, but it was only the left side and about an inch onto his right side of his face that needed to be healed. The water went around his left side of his face and around his eye and as the healing went on I could see a difference in his face already. Thinking that his face was good for now I moved down to his chest and stomach area, as I went on with the healing I could see that he had relaxed a bit.**

**_"Must be in less pain now."_ I thought to myself.**

**I must have been healing him for about half an hour when I needed a break, it was only midday so I still had time till I had to be back. I walked out of the cave and down to the river to catch some fish.**

**I caught four fish and then headed back to the cave sat the fish down and turned to Naga and pointed at her, "No taking the fish." She just lays her head down and lets out a whine and lays down her head down. Leaving the cave I went looking for firewood. Once I found firewood I went back to the cave started a fire and cleaned and cooked the fish, this all took about an hour to do and within that hour I heard a groan from behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see that Amon or well Noatak was sitting up, holding his side and looking at me.**

**"Well look who is back with the land of the living," I say and side a dish over with some fish in it. He just looks at the dish and gives me a weird look.**

**"You need to eat so you can get your strength back up. So eat." I tell him turning around to face him.**

**"You saved me. Why?" He asks me still not sure of the situation.**

**"Because it was the right thing to do, even with everything that you did," I inform him.**

**It took some time to convince him to eat but he finally did we also had a conversation. And that is how things have been for the past couple of months, it took me about a month to heal him, he has scares covering the left side of his face and his left eye is blind and has scars covering most of his body but they are pretty faded but they are still pretty noticeable.**

**End of flashback.**

Who would have thought that the man that I once called my greatest enemy would be sharing a bed with me.

"What are you thinking about?" Noatak looks at me with a curious look on his face.

"Just about how I found you on the riverbed and how we got here," I tell him while rolling over to straddle him.

He puts his hands on my waist. "Is that so?" He says with a smile. I smile back and lean down and give me a kiss.

**Flashback starts:**

**It has been two months since I found Noatak on the riverbed and I would be lying if I said in those two months that I haven't developed feelings for him. We have been spending a lot of time with each other, after the first month he asked me if I would remove his bending, I refused to do that saying that I could never do that to someone and I asked him why he would want me to remove his bending. He told me that after everything that he has done and what his father made him and Tarrlok do as children he didn't want to have his bending. After he told me all that I reluctantly agreed to remove his bending, I don't know who it was harder for, him or me.**

**As the next month went by he seemed to be pretty happy without his bending and over the next month we got closer. **

**"So wait, let me get this straight," Noatak chuckles. "When you were eight you got frostbit on your toes from running outside with no shoes. Even a two-year-old knows that would be a bad idea," He says still laughing at me.**

**"Oh, shut up Noatak," I say lightly slapping his leg laughing too. I look up at him after a minute and see that he is starring at me.**

**"What?" I ask him, but he doesn't say anything, he just puts his hand on the side of my face and kisses me, I kiss back without hesitation. The kiss was great and I don't know how far things would have gone. We were so focused on the kiss that we didn't even hear the people that came up to the entrance of the cave until I heard, "KORRA." **

**Noatak and I jump apart and turn to see Tenzin, Lin, Bumi, Asami, Mako, and Bolin. They all looked shocked but they were starring more at Noatak then me. Mako began to charge at Noatak after realizing who he was and everyone else realized who he was they got ready to attack.**

**"No, stop," I shout at them stopping Mako.**

**"Korra, you do realize who this man is right?" Tenzin asks me.**

**"Yes I know who this is, but believe me when I say that he has changed," I tell them.**

**"Please, Avatar do you expect us to believe a man like Amon can change," Lin says.**

**"Everyone can change given the chance," I say but everyone just looks at me either confused or irritated. "Oh for spirit's sake he can even bend." Everyone stared at me shocked. I turn to look back at Noatak as if to ask him if I could tell them everything that has happened, he nods.**

**So I started to tell them everything, from the day that I found him on the Riverbend, to what his injuries are that he is blind in his left eye, that he is pretty much deaf in his left ear, that his left side of his face is scared along with most of his stomach area, the left side of his chest, part of his left leg and back of his right leg and that his back is pretty much completely covered in scars, he also had a collapsed lung, six cracked ribs and two broken ribs, I also told them about me taking away his bending and the reason behind him asking me to remove his bending, I told them everything. After they all heard what I had to say, they told me that they would trust me and that it would be better for Noatak to come back to the air temple and live there. when I heard that come out of Tenzin's mouth I was so shocked, but I was also happy that Noatak could have his second chance. Lin did say that she would be dong daily check-ins to keep tabs on Noatak.**

**End of flashback.**

It has been two years since that day in the cave and right now I couldn't be happier to have Noatak next to me. There are still people that don't approve of Noatak and I, of course, there are going to be people within Republic City that wouldn't approve Mako being one of those people, Mako tried to talk me out of being with Noatak and asking me if I would give him a second chance but I turned him down saying that I was happy with Noatak, but I don't care what people think I am happy and that is all that matters.

I smile rolling over so that I was straddling his waist, he puts his hands on my waist and has a small smile on his face with a bit of a confused look.

"What are you smiling about, don't get me wrong I love seeing your smile," He says to me with a smile oof his own.

"Just thinking about how happy I am with you and that I don't want to lose you," I tell him with a small smile. I put my hands on his bare chest and I could feel the blush on my cheeks, after two years I still get nervous around him and he can still give me butterflies, but i don't think that will ever change. He would neveer admit t but I know that I have the same effect on him.

"Hey, you won't lose me. I am all yours and I am not going anywhere," He tells me raising a hand to my cheek.

I lean into his hand. "I love you Noatak," I say looking into his eyes with the smile still on my face. The smile on his face grows, causing hi to lean up resting on his elbows to plant and loving kiss on my lips. I kiss back without hesitation tangling my hands in his hair.

He pulls away for a second breathing heavy, "I love you too, Avatar Korra," Then he begins to kiss me again, I could feel him smiling into the kiss and I knew he could feel me smiling too. Spirits how did I end up falling in love with a man that omce was my gretest enemy and who removed my bending. But I wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

**I know it took a while for me to get this one out but I have been busy with and other stuff.**

**Let me know what you guys think of this Amorra one shot and I am taking requests.**

**I hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Iroh II X Asami

**Iroh II x Asami S.**

I woke up to feel one of Iroh's arms around my waist while the other must have been under his head. I was enjoying laying with him and the warmth that he puts off because of him being a fire bender, he is always really warm and I loved it, but out of nowhere, I felt something rise in my throat. Not wasting any time I through the blanket back along with Irohs arm and ran into the bathroom and started emptying the contents of my stomach. It didn't take long before I felt Iroh begin to rub my back and hold back my hair as I kept emptying my stomach. This wasn't the first time that me getting sick like this has happened, I have been getting sick the past week, I have started the second week of me getting sick like this. At first, I just thought that I was getting sick but it just wouldn't go away and I knew that Iroh was beginning to get worried and to be honest, I was beginning to get a little concerned myself.

After I finished getting sick Iroh handed me a cloth to wipe my mouth.

"I'll go get you some water, " He tells me, I just nod that begin all I can do at the time still leaning over the toilet. He plants a kiss on my temple before he leaves the room.

I end up throwing up a couple more times before Iroh gets back. He soon walks back into the bathroom, flushes the toilet and pulls me back into the room making me sit in the bed and hands me the cup of water crouching in front of me.

"You okay?" He asks me. I could see the concern in his eyes.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay, " I say to him giving him a small smile and giving his hand a squeeze which he squeezes mine back.

"Asami I want you to see a healer. This is the second week that you have been getting sick and I'm concerned, something is going on, " He tells me, well it was more like a plea.

"I am going to see a healer, " I inform him.

"You are?" He questions, I think he was a little surprised that he didn't need to argue with me.

"Yeah, I am. Katara, Tenzin's mother is coming down for a visit and Tenzin told me that he would talk to his mother and let her know that I have been getting sick and having no fever or anything, " I tell Iroh and I could see him relax a bit.

When I do get sick it's not just in the morning, it can happen anytime throughout the day, sometimes it's the smell of something that gets to me and sometimes it's nothing at all. I knew that everyone was concerned about me, but I am too stubborn to go see a healer. I was stubborn before I met Korra but I think after I met her some of her stubbornness rubbed off on me.

But it isn't just me getting sick and everyone worrying about me that is making me finally see a healer, it's something Korra said. She asked me if there is a possibility that I could be pregnant. I was so shocked when she asked me that, that I just stood there starring down then resting a hand on my stomach looking and looked back up at Korra. I was scared that I might actually be pregnant, I can't ready to be a mom and there was a very good possibility that I was pregnant.

"Well, I'll make you some tea and cut you up some fruit, " I give Iroh a small smile and a nod. He plants a kiss on my forehead and gets up leaving the room. I watch as he leaves starring at is tone back.

"I know you're starring, Asami," Iroh says to me turning around to look at me with a smirk once he reached the door.

"I can't help that my boyfriend is hot. How can I not stare and don't give me that I know you stare at me too," I playfully scold him.

Once he completely left the room I began to get ready for the day.

It must have taken me around forty-five minutes to get ready because I bathed, got dressed, did my makeup and hair and once I was done I headed downstairs.

Once I reach the bottom of the stairs, I was about to head to the kitchen when there was a knock on the door, stopping me in my tracks.

"I got it!" I yell.

I look through the peephole to see that its Korra, Noatak and their daughter.

"Hey, guys," I greet them as I open the door.

"Aunt Asami!" The hyper five-year-old greets me with a big hug almost knocking me over.

"Oof. Hey, Rya," I greet her with returning the big hug, "Korra, Noatak," I greet the two.

"Hey, 'Sami," Korra greets me with a tight hug and so does Noatak but his isn't as tight it's just a quick one-armed hug.

After us four have had our quick, hello I close the door and head towards the kitchen where Iroh was making tea and cutting up fruit.

"Uncle Iroh!" The hyper five-year-old yells once she sees her uncle and runs towards him at full speed. Besides her parents and grandpa's Rya was probably closest with Iroh.

As soon as Iroh hears her he puts down the things in his arms and turns crotching down to catch her in his arms throwing her into the air making her giggle. After a couple of minutes of Iroh playing with Rya, he turns to Korra and Noatak.

"Korra, Noatak," Iroh greets them setting down Rya to give Korra a hug and a pat on Noatak's shoulder, " You guys can stop by whenever, but what are you doing here?" He questions.

"Well, we just got done getting Rya more clothes and we were in the area and thought that we would drop by and see if you guys wanted a ride to Air Temple Island," Noatak informs the two.

"Yeah, that would be great. If you don't mind if I eat quickly then we can leave," I say to Noatak and Korra.

"That would be just fine," Noatak gives me a small smile on his marred lips and picks up his daughter who was tugging on his pants.

So that's what I did, I quickly ate, drank my tea, cleaned up and then we left for the Temple.

Once we reached the island we all headed into the main house where Tenzin and his family were eating with one extra person, Katara. The first step that I took into the dining room the smell of the food made me feel nauseous and it's not like its bad food, I have eaten this food before many times and it is really good, but ever since I started getting sick certain foods make me feel sick. I put my hand over my mouth and nose.

I didn't take long after putting my hand over my mouth that I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking up I see that it was Bumi, Tenzin's brother who put his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright Asami?" He questioned me which caused everyone to turn to me with concerned looks and for Iroh to move over to me and put his hand on my arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just feeling nauseous," I tell them but they all had uncertain looks on their faces, all except for Noatak, Tenzin, Korra, Pema and Katara they all had knowing looks on their faces.

"Wait is Asami sick? Is she okay? Is she going to get better?" Ikki starts shooting out questions that most of us couldn't even keep up with.

I was about to say something but Katara beat me to it by getting to her feet and walking towards me.

"Why don't we go check you out, my dear?" Katara questions taking my hands and leading me away from everyone and into a room.

Once the door was closed Katara didn't waste a moment in saying what was on her mind, "Asami dear you know that there is a very good chance that you are pregnant."

"I know. Korra said that too. And it's the only thing that makes sense," With that Katara looks at me curiously.

"And hows that?" She questions sitting next to me on the bed.

"Well me feeling sick all the time and it doesn't matter what time of the day, foods that are usually my favourite to eat are the ones that make me feel nauseous, I have been craving things that normally I would eat and things that most of the time I wouldn't even touch, and Korra has even asked me if there was any possibility that I could be pregnant and I told her that there was that possibility," I tell her swallowing the lump that formed in my throat.

"And is this a bad thing?" She asked me.

"Well no a child is a blessing I know that, but I don't think that I am ready to be a mom and is Iroh ready to be a father. And all the time that he is gone because of the United Forces," At this

[]point I had tears running down my face while Katara rubbed my back.

"Asami you and Iroh with be fine and will make great parents," I look up to see Korra slip into the room, "I mean look how well he is with Rya and the Air bending kids. You guys will make this work," Korra reassures me. I nod as Katara told me to lay down on my back and pull my shirt up. She grabbed some water and put it to my stomach, I did flinch because it was cold.

It seemed like it took hours for Katara to finish but in reality, it only took a couple of minutes when she pulled away with a smile on her face and with that smile I didn't need her to say it out loud... I was going to be a mother.

Slowly sitting up and pulling my shirt down and swinging my legs over the side of the bed. I sat there with one hand resting on the bed while the other slowly moved to my stomach as I just sat there in shock.

"Asami are you alright?" Korra asks me.

"I...dont know yet," I whisper out still shocked that I was carrying a child.

"Come. Let's get you some tea to calm your nerves," Katara states helping me to my feet as the three of us make our way to the door and down towards the dining room.

Once we reached the dining room everyone stood there looking at us and it made me feel even more nervous. Also when we reached the dining room Pema walked into the kitchen and got a cup of tea and handed it to me. I give her a small quiet thank you.

Looking around the room I noticed that Noatak and Iroh were standing at the back of the room looking at us also. Once my eyes looked with the man that I fell in love with I walk towards him still holding my tea as Noatak makes his way towards Korra wrapping his arms around her.

"Can we talk?" I ask Iroh once I reached him.

"Of course," He tells me and we begin to make our way outside.

Once we reached the yard we made our way towards the gazebo. Standing there I look out at the island taking a deep breathe and turn towards Iroh.

"Amasi, is everything alright with you?" Iroh asks me and I could tell that he was still worried.

"Yeah, everything is fine," I assure him, I could feel the smile on my face.

"Then why are you crying?" He questions me walking towards me a wiping the tears from my cheeks that I didn't even realize fell from my eyes till he said something, "Asami you're worrying me. What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant," I say looking down to the ground. Not long after those words left my mouth his arms move away from my face causing me to close my eyes scared that he was mad or something.

I was about to move away from Iroh until I felt his hands rest on both sides of my stomach, I just stood there starring at him not knowing what he is thinking.

"You're pregnant," He breathes out in shock. I nod at him still worried about what he's thinking but was even more shocked when a huge smile took over his face and he looked at me a plants a love fill kiss on my lips.

"We're going to be parents Asami," He pulls me into a loving hug and nuzzles his face in my neck and I could feel him smiling still which made me smile widely too.

I see movement out of the corner of my eye and I see everyone standing at the door and I mean everyone, even Beifong was here now.

From that moment on with seeing how happy Iroh was made me happy and I knew that we would figure things out and make this whole parenting thing work, even with him having to leave for who knows how long with the United Forces I would be able to go with him so that would be one way for it to work. And I knew that once Iroh's mother and grandfather found out that we are going to be parents they won't let him leave my side, and if I know Iroh and trust me I do know him, I know that if it were up to him I would stay in bed and he would do everything fro me till I give birth and even after I have the baby he would try that. But I didn't care I was happy to have him by my side and have everyone else by my side too because I knew that as long as I had the man I love and my friends we would get through this.

* * *

Let me know what you think of it and let me know what Legend of Korra ship you want me to do next. Give me idea's and I will try to the best of my ability to write them. It might get a little harder for me to do some writing because school is starting in a little over a week and it might be har for me to find time to write, but I will surely try.


End file.
